<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by notallbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090337">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees'>notallbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Magic, M/M, Minor Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>When Leonie picked up a fairly reliable hint that their erstwhile enemies held a secret abandoned laboratory near the fringe of Gloucester territory, Lorenz volunteered to take his soldiers to investigate.</p>
</blockquote><p>Lorenz tries to take care of an old enemy hideout, but he soon gets in over his head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts">foxjar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as soon as i saw this prompt i knew i had to fill it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorenz hated it when Claude was right. </p>
<p>When Leonie picked up a fairly reliable hint that their erstwhile enemies held a secret abandoned laboratory near the fringe of Gloucester territory, Lorenz volunteered to take his soldiers to investigate. Claude sent back an urgent missive urging him to wait until they had more information, but Claude had developed a tendency for caution since taking over leadership of the Alliance, and Lorenz was eager to rid Fódlan of any trace of the Agarthans, once and for all. </p>
<p>All had gone well, at first. It had taken some time, and a series of complicated spellwork to reveal the location of the laboratory, but reveal it they had. Despite tiring of Claude's new, overcautious approach, it wasn't as though Lorenz had rushed in there full tilt. He and his sorcerers took their time to reconnoiter the place to the best of their ability, ensuring they put up wards and tested for dark magic before entering. </p>
<p>Somewhere, however, Lorenz had made a misstep, for he had awoken suspended in darkness, an unseen plane stretching in all directions around him. The last thing he recalled was crossing the entryway of the laboratory with his soldiers at his side. He hoped fervently that they were safe, before it occurred to him that he ought to be more concerned with his own safety; it seemed very likely, given his surroundings, that he might be dead. </p>
<p>The thought chilled him. Getting to his feet, Lorenz found a nondescript sandy floor beneath him, but nothing else that he could see or feel. He didn't dare raise his voice just yet, but he could sense somehow that he wasn't in a room, or if he was, that it must have been very large indeed. Rather, he seemed to be...nowhere.</p>
<p>Shivering, Lorenz raised his hand and whispered a little flame to life in his palm. The fire leapt up with such force and energy that it almost singed his eyebrows, but luckily he thrust his arm away from him in time, staring in mingled shock and horror at the powerful flame that burst from his hand, lighting a wide circle around him. </p>
<p>With a jolt, Lorenz tipped the conjured flame onto the ground, where it burned furiously. As he stood staring at it, he suddenly heard a distant shriek. </p>
<p>The sound was not human, but beyond that, he couldn't identify it. Abandoning the flame behind him, Lorenz turned and began to run. It was hard to tell where the sound had originated from, but he ran in the direction that he thought was the opposite, praying that he wasn 't going to run into anything in the darkness. </p>
<p>As he stumbled across the sandy ground, another shriek echoed, very close behind him now. Lorenz tried to shout, but the words stuck in his throat. Before he knew what was happening, something very large and very strong seized him about his waist, lifting him into the air as easily as if he'd been a doll. A startled gasp was wrenched from him, the only sound he could make. All the blood rushed to his head as he was flipped upside down in the air. He tried to feel for what held him, but recoiled when his fingers touched a strange, fleshy surface. It was almost like touching the body of a snail, and he retracted his hand with a yelp. </p>
<p>After a few moments he was turned right side up again, but whatever held him seemed in no hurry to put him down. Lorenz attempted to struggle a little, but he had no idea how far he was off the ground, and didn't want to risk a nasty fall. While he squirmed and tried to think what to do, another unseen limb suddenly grabbed his right arm, winding around and around his wrist like a vine. </p>
<p>"No!" Lorenz cried, reaching over with his other hand to try and free it. He grasped at the tentacle holding his wrist, trying to pry it free, but found that the thing was alarmingly strong, muscular and powerful. Try as he might, he couldn't loosen its grasp.</p>
<p>Before he'd even ceased his attempts to loosen the thing's grasp, another tendril wormed its way up his back and then began to wind around his left arm. Lorenz cried out and struggled, but no use, and soon his unseen assailant held him firm from all angles, each limb secured. Once it had him immobilised, it began to undress him, sliding finger-like tendrils beneath his armour and clothing and unfastening it with surprising deftness. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Lorenz whispered, his voice muted by panic. His breaths came sharply, making him lightheaded. "Please—enough of this torment!"</p>
<p>Whatever creature was molesting him, it either did not heed, or did not understand his protests, He was swiftly disrobed, some of his clothing being torn from him in the process, but he did not feel cold. Although it was not warm in that miserable black place, the mysterious creature's limbs roamed over every inch of him, almost as if it were caressing him. Lorenz felt sick at the realisation, but there was little he could do to prevent it. He turned his thoughts inward instead, and although he had never been especially devout, tried to fill his mind with thoughts of the Goddess and the Saints. Perhaps this vile thing, whatever it was, might be put off by his piety, and he began to chant a prayer under his breath. Unfortunately, the only prayer that came to mind was one that he'd oftentimes heard Raphael chant before tucking into his evening meal, and it was clear that it had no more ability to dissuade the creature tormenting him than it did to dissuade Raphael's stomach from rumbling. </p>
<p>Lorenz flinched when something brushed through his hair, but then it seemed to take more interest in his mouth, dragging the tip of one tendril across his face. Lorenz grimaced as it left a sticky trail across his cheek, before it began to tap and poke at his tightly closed lips. He tried to turn his head aside, but there was another tendril there waiting for its turn. Meanwhile, the tendrils that held his legs were winding higher, pulling his legs apart and pushing between them. Lorenz bucked and arched in their hold but it was no use, they were determined to use him however they liked. </p>
<p>As one tendril felt between his legs and began to nudge curiously at his perineum, another coiled itself around his flaccid cock like a snake. Without thinking, Lorenz let out a helpless sound of protest, only to find his mouth instantly invaded by first one slender tendril, and then a second. He choked on the unexpected mouthful, horror rushing through him at what they meant to do to him. The tentacle between his legs was rubbing over his perineum, secreting more of that sticky fluid they seemed to leave behind wherever they roamed. The tip of it breached him, and he felt a sudden rush of fluid there, like someone had just upended a bottle of oil inside him. </p>
<p>He could barely focus on what was happening between his legs however, too preoccupied by the twin tendrils exploring the inside of his mouth, stroking over his teeth and tongue. The sticky fluid they secreted tasted faintly bitter on his tongue, like tea left to steep too long, and he unconsciously tried to bite down on them to get them out of his mouth. At first he thought he'd succeeded as both tendrils quickly withdrew, but they were quickly replaced by a much thicker tentacle, which plunged into his mouth while he was still trying to spit out the last of their bitter secretions. Much thicker and stronger, being penetrated by this tentacle reminded Lorenz uncomfortably of performing fellatio, an act that he had hitherto found rather pleasurable. A similar size tendril joined the other between his legs and eagerly thrust inside him, eased slightly by the outpouring of fluid from the thinner tentacle. </p>
<p>Tears leaked from Lorenz's eyes as the creature penetrated him from both ends, fucking into him deeply. He'd been taken with this kind of force once or twice, but that had been pleasurable, wanted; he felt thoroughly violated, and the feeling only worsened when the pressure inside him increased, giving him a sudden unwanted burst of pleasure. His cock stiffened in the tentacle's grasp, and he felt an answering shiver go through the creature's limbs. It began to rub against the inside of his perineum, stroking and stroking, the pressure almost unbearable. </p>
<p>Lorenz tried to cry out, but his mouth was still full of the eager tentacle, bitter fluid trickling down his throat and causing him to choke and retch briefly. It took him several terrifying moments to recover himself, in which he feared he might suffocate entirely, but finally he was able to draw a deep, gasping breath, filling his lungs with much-needed air. As the dark spots receded from his vision, Lorenz let himself fall limp in the creature's hold. He longed for Claude briefly, before another wave of nausea answered him; he couldn't bear the thought of Claude seeing him in this state, knowing he'd been tainted by some foul demon. </p>
<p>It was with this shameful thought foremost in his mind that he finally succumbed to the terrible pleasure being wrought upon his body and spent in the grip of the tentacle still coiling and squeezing tightly around his cock. He hoped for a reprieve to follow, but he would be granted no such clemency. Even as the pleasure tipped over into pain and he writhed in discomfort, his molester continued, roiling and grinding inside him, stroking his cock firmly, while more tendrils roamed teasingly over his skin, even sucking at his nipples until they stood out from his chest, stiff and bruised. </p>
<p>Lorenz didn't know how long the onslaught lasted. He was conscious of the creature wringing him like a cloth until he spent a second time, but began to grow hazy after that point, lost in a haze of pleasure that stung like needles. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Lorenz clawed his way slowly into consciousness once more, he was disoriented, his mouth so dry that he felt as if he'd swallowed a sock. He opened his mouth and tried to croak a few words, though little came out. </p>
<p>Answer came regardless, a hand slipping below his neck to lift his head, while a shallow bowl was placed against his lips for him to drink. Lorenz did so without thought, swallowing the cool water gratefully. When he'd drunk his fill, he tried to open his eyes, and was bewildered at first to find himself in a bright space, with canvas overhead.</p>
<p>"Wh—where—" he croaked.</p>
<p>"Shh." A gentle hand smoothed back his hair, then a familiar face leaned over him. "Rest easy, Lorenz. You're safe."</p>
<p>Tears filled Lorenz's eyes. "Claude." He lifted one hand, gratified when Claude took hold of it and squeezed his fingers firmly, smiling down at him.</p>
<p>"You gave us quite a scare," Claude said softly.</p>
<p>Lorenz opened his mouth to respond, but then it all came rushing back. The dark and the horror and the shame. He snatched his hand away without thinking, only then seeing the startled look on Claude's face. </p>
<p>"Do you think you can sit up?" Claude asked him after a moment. </p>
<p>Lorenz nodded, pushing himself to a seated position. Looking down at himself, he saw that he wore a simple shirt and trousers, though he could have sworn they were the same he'd been wearing under his armour. That was impossible of course; they'd all been torn away from him. Someone must have dressed him in the spare clothing from his supplies. </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Claude asked, still sitting close. "We weren't sure what happened."</p>
<p>His words were clearly a prompt to explain, but Lorenz didn't know how to begin, even had he wanted to. "Where did you find me?" he asked instead. </p>
<p>"They said you were just lying in the middle of an empty room, unconscious," Claude said. "You've been unconscious for almost a day. I arrived just an hour or two ago."</p>
<p>Lorenz frowned. "And had I—" He paused. "Were there any signs of—" </p>
<p>When he trailed off, unable to find the words, Claude leaned closer, concern knitting his brow. "The healers couldn't find anything wrong with you, but you must tell me if you feel unwell. Even the smallest thing—"</p>
<p>"I feel fine," Lorenz said quickly. He forced himself to meet Claude's anxious gaze. "Truly, Claude. I suppose some rogue spell or trap must have knocked me unconscious. My own silly fault for rushing in."</p>
<p>"Never mind that now," Claude said, placing his hand over Lorenz's. "I'm just glad you're alright."</p>
<p>Lorenz nodded, dropping his gaze to his lap. Perhaps it had all been in his head, just a hallucination caused by the magic. But although he tried to tell himself that, a part of him didn't believe it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lorenz: i'm totally fine claude really<br/>lorenz: ... <br/>lorenz: am i putting on weight?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>